As computers have grown increasingly important in today's society, the quantity of information available on the Internet has also increased. The increased quantity of information available on the Internet has also increased the amount of web surfing people do while at home and at work. Often, corporations desire to control the amount of Internet surfing done by employees while also enjoying the benefits provided by a corporate intranet. Also, business often want to allow use of the Internet, while also limiting the content which can be retrieved. Similarly, schools have often struggled with providing an environment for students to use the Internet while restricting access to inappropriate content. Traditional web browsers have not been well suited to controlling the content retrieved by people.